Gone
by AkariKissKiss
Summary: One shot What happens when Annabeth is hit by a car? This is the pain and suffering of Perseus Jackson. WARNING: Mentions cutting & suicide


**A/N I was feeling a little sad today... so this is what I came up with. It's a one shot, and I hope you like it. It's a little different from what I normally write. While you read this, please look up the song Life and Death by Paul Cardall and listen to it while you read. It's a beautiful piano piece I listened to while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

It's been 3 months since Annabeth was hit by the car.

3 months since she died in the hospital.

3 months since I lost my best friend.

3 months since I've smiled.

I haven't left my cabin since.

People visit a lot.

They bring my food, or small gifts.

They tell me they're sorry.

I know they aren't.

They tell me they know what I'm going through.

I know they're lieing.

I don't believe them anymore.

They don't understand what it's like to loose your best friend to a car.

A machine.

A lifeless object.

It's not fair.

It should have been me.

If I had been there... I could have saved her.

This wouldn't have happened.

It's been two and a half months since Thalia came in.

She told me to get off my lazy ass, and that Annabeth would want me to move on.

I pushed her out of my cabin and locked the door.

Since then, nobody's bothered me.

I get occasional knocks, telling me to come eat, or saying someone's on a quest.

But you know what?

I don't care anymore.

I don't care about anything.

All I can think about is my wise girl.

It's been two months since I first started cutting.

I was scared at first.

A coward.

But I got over it.

It helped me feel better.

I traded my emotional pain for physical pain.

I hear people whisper sometimes...

It's always about me.

Some say they're worried.

Others say I should just die.

I know it's true.

When you've had the one thing in your life that's important to you ripped away, you start to think like that.

What about my mom, you may ask?

It's been 1 and a half months since she died.

I had just gotten back to camp when I received the message.

She died in a fire shortly after I left.

The apartment had caught on fire because someone lit and candle for too long.

It's funny, how something as important as life can be destroyed by something so small.

It's just the fates I guess.

They must really hate me.

I'm surprised they haven't killed Thalia, Grover, or Nico yet.

Maybe it's pay back.

I'd never thought about it before.

But what about all the monsters I've killed?

It wasn't they're fault.

They were doing all they knew how.

It's how they were raised.

They were only following orders.

But they had feelings.

And I killed them without a second thought.

I'm just a murderer.

All I do is hurt people.

Hurt.

That sounds right somehow.

I deserve to be hurt, tortured.

Just like all of those monsters, deep down in tartarus.

I deserve to rot, really.

Forever in sadness.

It's been one month since I went insane.

I talk to people who aren't there.

But they are.

I know they are.

I hear voices in my head.

They tell me to die.

They tell me how much of a bastard I am.

I believe them.

They're just like the whispering people...

All they do is whisper.

They don't stop.

I ask them to.

But they won't.

They tell me i'm being mean, and it's not nice to tell them to stop.

So I leave them alone.

It's strange how one month, you can feel like you're the happiest person in the world.

And then the next, it all comes crashing down.

It ceases to exist.

You're left thinking, "Was that really me?"

Maybe it's not.

It's been two weeks since I tried to commit suicide.

I attempted to drown myself in the small, salt water fountain.

Death by water.

My strongest aspect.

I thought it would be perfect.

But it wouldn't let me.

I tried to stop breathing.

The water wouldn't listen.

It doesn't like me anymore.

Nothing does.

Nobody wants me.

I've stopped hearing the whispering from outside.

They must have forgotten me.

It's been one week since I looked out my window.

I hadn't since I first came in.

It was a mistake.

I saw a new cabin.

It was blue and silver.

An exact replica of mine.

I saw a boy, with black hair and sea-green eyes.

He had his arm wrapped around a girl.

She had blonde hair and grey eyes.

They were smiling.

A saytr ran up to them, followed by a boy in all black and a girl in all silver.

They laughed.

I cringed.

I sunk back into the depths of my cabin.

I took out the paper.

And I took out the pen.

I smiled.

The first time in three months.

And I knew it'd be okay.

I could see the red.

It was overwhelming.

It surrounded me.

It's been twenty four hours.

Twenty four hours since the gods mourned.

Twenty four hours since the graveyard was filled.

Twenty four hours since the girl and boy reunited.

Twenty four hours since the death of Perseus Jackson.

**(A/N) Alright. I cried. I cried a lot. I like writing sad stories like this... I don't know why. It feels right I guess. Tell me if you want more stories like this, I'm not afraid to attempt them :) Don't forget to R&R. It makes my day when I get one.**

**Until next time,**

**~Akari**


End file.
